Please Dont Go
by ScrawledInk
Summary: Eli has trouble telling Clare how he feels. Clare doesnt think Eli Loves her and Breaks up with him.  Eli struggles letting go of Clare and Knows he cant. T for Language
1. Chapter 1

**Please Don't Go**

**Eli's POV**

"Clare please don't do this!" I shouted grabbing Clare's arm.

"Eli! Let go of me! I know you don't love me!"

"Clare, I-I I care about you too much to not have you in my life and I-"She cut me off.

Clare doesn't think that I Love her because…Well I haven't told her and she always sees me talking to this girl in my math class, Its only because she is my partner! But Clare won't believe it. I made a promise to myself and Julia that I would never love anyone else the way I loved her. When she died I promised myself I would never even love again. I'm scared to tell Clare I love her. I know that she wants to hear it but I can't…

"Eli, just stop. Were DONE!" Clare ran for the door but I caught her arm again.

"At least let me drive you home so I know your safe." I pleaded my eyes with sadness.

"Like you would care if I died anyways Eli! Fucking let go of my arm!" This wasn't good. I really screwed up this time. Clare cussing is never a good sign.

"Clare, PLEASE! If you died then I would-" She cut me off again.

"Whatever Eli I don't care anymore!" Clare stormed out the door and walked outside.  
Oh No. NO. NO. NO!

This can't happen, Clare is the only person in the world that makes my life worth living! I can't lose her…But I just- I'm so scared to tell her I love her. I'm scared that if I do, if ever did lose her it would hurt worse. I just can't win…

I ran down the steps and out the door. Clare was about to turn the corner. I ran to her. When I eventually caught up with her I started to speak.

"Ok, Clare I don't care if you hate my guts and you want me to die but I am not letting you walk home alone." She ignored me I knew she would. She didn't even spare me a glance.

As we walked I stared at her. She was beautiful in the moonlight and looked like some sort of goddess. I was so lost in her beautiful eyes that I didn't realize we were at her house.

She already had been at the door. She slammed it in my face and ran up her stairs. I walked over to the sidewalk and was about to start to walk home but my feet wouldn't move. They forced me to turn around and stare at her house.

Tears started to drip down from my eyes and hit the cold concrete driveway. I just messed my life up. No I screwed my life up. Nope my life is over. Fucking over. Clare, the only person who made me feel like I was worth something is now so pissed at me that she can't even look at my face!

GOD! Why can't I just tell her I love her! She deserves to know how much I care about her. How much she means to me! How much I'm hurting because she isn't with me! But I'm too scared to tell her. How much more could I hurt? A LOT I guess. I'm just so scared that I won't be good enough for her and she will end up leaving me. She deserves someone better than me anyways but losing her is losing my life.

I need to let her know that I love her. I need to find the strength.

I love Clare Diane Edwards and I can't even tell her! God my life is a piece of Shit.

**The next day…**

I guess I have to let her move on…It wouldn't be right to hold her in this relationship forever. All I know is that I will always be there for her. I will always protect her. So anyone who hurts her WILL DIE. I can promise anyone who makes a scratch on that girl's heart they will be DEAD the next day.

I walk into school with dark circles under my eyes. I was crying so hard last night I couldn't sleep. Yes. ME! ELI GOLDSWORTHY WAS CRYING!

Fitz walked by me giving me a shove. I Immediately reacted and pushed him against a locker.

"FITZ! IM NOT IN THE MOOD! I LOST THE GIRL I LOVE SO LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" I shouted at him he looked shocked but I just kept walking. I walked to my locker and saw KC with Clare! KC! Her EX-BOYFRIEND! Oh my god…So she broke up with me and now is going back to KC! All he will do is break her heart again and then I will- Stop Eli you don't even know why they are talking. Calm Down.

**Clare's POV**

KC came up to me this morning in school. He said something about breaking up with Jenna. At first I was going to just say something like 'Oh cool bye KC' But he sounded sincere. Then I thought about Eli. I love him and I can't just instantly like KC again the day after I broke his heart! I mean I'm not one to rebound.

"So, Clare I was wondering do you want to go to the Dot with me later?" KC Questioned me. I did need a distraction right now but I don't know…

"Ya Sure KC!" Oh my god what did I just say? No…

"Ok, I'll meet you at your locker at the end of the day, bye Clare." Then KC was gone down the hall.

Oh what have I done…


	2. Chapter 2

**Clare's POV**

I waited at my locker for KC at the end of the day. Why the hell am I doing this to myself…I love Eli, I don't even like KC. He just seems to have changed…and Jenna is now out of the picture so…CLARE NO STOP! KC isn't a good guy…

KC walked up to me. "Hey Clare, ready to go?" KC asked me. NO I HATE YOU.

"Yea…" I say walking with him out of the school.

KC and I both got on our bikes and started to ride off to the Dot.

"I Bet I can beat you there!" KC yelled passing me on his bike. No Clare don't take the flirting bate. Don't respond.

"YA RIGHT! You're on Guthrie!" NO NO NO! I only Call Eli by his last name! But Eli doesn't love you Clare. He didn't come after you. He hasn't spoken to you all day.

We raced to the Dot and I won.

"Nice Clare." KC said. I blushed…BLUSHED! No way…

"So KC what is the real reason you asked me to come here with you?" I asked him finally. Maybe he will be mean, and then I'll stop this craziness and go home like I should. We walked into the Dot and sat down.

"Well, Clare I miss you a lot. And I never should have dumped you for Jenna…I'm so sorry I never should have hurt you like that. I feel like a total Idiot. I want you back…" NO NO NO! Clare don't give in! Don't forgive him! Don't say anything! Get up and leave. Walk out of this right now!

"Really?" I asked him. SHUTUP CLARE!

"Yes, Clare will you be my girlfriend again?" NO! Clare listen to yourself! NO NO NO! Be smart! Don't fall for him again!

"Yes." WHAT THE FUCK! Oops sorry god. I just said yes…My brain said say NO! So did my heart…So what in the world just happened!

We walked out of the Dot together and he held my hand. Oh no… were TOGETHER? What in the world…

**The next day…**

I walk into the school the next day with KC's arm wrapped around me…EWW! What in the world am I doing. I am dating someone who broke my heart! I think I'm going crazy.

**Eli's POV**

I'm walking down the Degrassi hallway talking with Adam. I glance at the door and see Clare walk in with KC's arm wrapped around her…! OH MY GOD. I drop all of my books. My blood starts to boil! HOW COULD SHE BE WITH SOMEONE WHEN WE JUST BROKE UP WITH ME! KC?

I care about her WAY more than KC! KC never said I love you to her! All he did was rip her heart out and go out with a SKANK!

"dude? Dude? You ok man?" Adam was waving his hand in front of my face. I was zoned out.

"No, I'm so not fucking ok…" I picked up my books and ran out of the building with Adam following behind me.

"Eli, if you love Clare so much why don't you tell her?" Adam you're so stupid…

"Adam, I can't she doesn't love me either or else she wouldn't have moved on so quickly!" Oh no.

"Eli, you just admitted to yourself and me that you love Clare. It's time to admit it to her. She didn't believe you loved her because you didn't tell her. You need too if you ever want to get her back. You do love her right?" Adam said.

"Yes I LOVE HER! I love her so much…She is the only one that makes my life feel right. I feel like without her I'm going to die. Just fall apart…" I said to Adam.

"Then go tell her you love her, Ok?" Adam! I can't she is with that ass hole!

"I can't! She is with KC…" KC…It makes me want to kill him. KILL EVERYONE! That way Clare will be mine and no one else's!

"We both know that KC will break her heart. When he does you're going to be there! Not KC! YOU! The one she loves." He is right. Sort of...

Ok if that's all then I will wait. I will wait forever for Clare. BUT FIRST… im going to question KC, him and Blondie did NOT break up. Or else she would be an emotional wreck…They are planning something…


	3. Chapter 3

**Eli's POV**

My Plan to get Jenna to tell me what her and Guthrie's little plan is, I need to pretend I'm over Clare and I HATE her. So I will just have to seduce Jenna into telling me into whats happening.

I walked into Degrassi that morning and I walked over to Jenna. She was laughing and giggling with Chantey.

"Hey Jenna, so I heard your single now…" I said in a seductive voice.

"Well, you heard right Goldsworthy." She said back. EWWW this is so gross. At this point Chantey walked away and I was alone in some Classroom with Blondie…

"Well, want to go somewhere a little more private?" she shoved me into a classroom. This is so not RIGHT!

"So, everyone thinks you still like Clare…Do you?" She asked me.

"HELL NO! That dumb Bitch…Psh…" I can't believe I just said that. I NEVER have ever said anything bad about Clare ever. Clare is far from a dumb bitch…She is an angel. An angel whom's heart should belong to me!

"Oh, well Listen to this! KC is only dating her to break her HEART! He is going to make her loose her V-card then DUMP her! Isn't that GREAT?" OH FUCK NO! Wow I knew Jenna and KC could be Ass Holes..But this is too far…If ANYONE will every take that girls Virginity it is going to be ME! ELIJAH GOLDWORTHY! I will win Clare back and be with her forever! I will marry that girl and love her every day of my life! I will protect her from everyone and she will be MINE forever.

"WOW! Your so stupid Jenna…YOU'RE THE DUMB ASS BITCH HERE! NOT CLARE! KC will never even lay his hands on Clare ever again if I have anything to do with it, so you and your boy-toy can go to Hell!" Then I left that Dumb Ass and went off to find Clare.

**Clare's POV**

I was standing at my locker when KC came up behind me. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me softly on the lips. Then suddenly he was on the floor…BLEEDING!

ELI PUNCHED HIM IN THE FACE! He hit him so hard he passed couldn't even stand up!

"ELI! WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" I yelled.

"Clare, I'm sorry! He is only using you! Him and Jenna BOTH! They fake broke up so KC could get back together with you, steal your virginity and then DUMP you! I couldn't let that happen!" WHAT THE HELL! Eli is such a liar!

"ELI! KC is not using me! He-He likes me! UNLIKE YOU! Were broken up anyways so you can stop protecting me!" I yelled at him. His face wasn't anger anymore. It was full of sadness.

"Clare-I-I I'm sorry… I know were b-broken Up but I-I-I don't want you to ever get hurt…your too amazing to be hurt. I…" I wanted him to finish this sentence with…I LOVE YOU CLARE! But he didn't finish it. He walked away…CRYING! Trying not to show it but he was crying…What if he was telling the truth? Oh god…

KC was now up and he was heading to the nurse. I followed him. But now to end this stupid relationship.

"KC were done." I said following behind him.

"WHAT! Clare why? Just because your ass-hole of an EX told you I was using you even though I'm not!" LIAR! Yes he was…This didn't make any sense anyways. He HAD to be lying.

"Yes you were…Bye KC." I walked away. Out to the Degrassi parking lot hoping to find Eli but I didn't. Him and Morty were already gone.

**Eli's POV**

Oh god Clare…Why didn't you just believe me? Why did you side with KC. I'm the one who would take a bullet for her. Kill myself for her. DO ANYTHING FOR HER! But that's a lie. She wants to hear the words. The words I love you. If I said them they would be true…But they just WON'T come out of my mouth.

I need to force myself to stop being scared and just tell her already! I need to tell her…I just have to.

I'm going to her house tonight and I will tell her. I will tell that girl I love her. Because I do…


	4. Chapter 4

**Clare's POV**

I went home that night and cried my eyes out. I can't believe that KC was really using me…Eli was right! I shouldn't have yelled at him. Now I feel like a piece of crap. I need to make this right but I Eli doesn't love me. He likes other girls anyways! Eli would just leave me when the next best thing came around and it was close to that point already… RIGHT? My life makes no sense!

I was just about to have a complete outburst when I heard a knock on my window. I walked over to the balcony to find ELI! ELIJAH GOLDSWORTHY! Oh god and I look horrible! He better be here to get something of his and then leave!

I opened the doors to the balcony and instantly felt arms wrap around me!

"Clare I'm so so so so so so so sorry! Will you please give me a chance to stay here and talk to you Clare?" I couldn't move. I was frozen in his arms. He pulled away and looked me in the eyes.

"Ok Eli, talk…" I said coldly.

"Clare, I LOVE you. I'm sorry I couldn't say it before but I was scared of losing you. I never wanted to make this hard for you at all. I thought that someone out there was better for you than me and that you might leave me...But now I realize not telling you was a mistake. Can you please forgive me? I don't even care if you won't take me back! Just friends even? Please?" Eli pleaded. Oh my god… AND I BROKE HIS HEART! Oh no… he is even crying.

I jumped into his lap and I hugged him as tight as I could.

"I'm sorry I broke your heart! I never EVER! Should have left you and I love you too I just was so scared that you were going to leave me and-"I was cut off by his lips. He started to kiss me with all of the passion he had in him.

"I will tell you every day for now on, OK? Every day I will say that I love you Clare!" He said.

I kissed him again. This was a relationship that was going to last.

**When a guy cry's for a girl…It means no one could love that girl more than him**

**THE END**

**Well I hope you guys enjoyed this! REVIEW PLEASE! And read some of my other stuff too! I'm sure you're going to like it! If you have a story u think I might like tell me about it in a review and I'll read it! THX BYE-BYE!**


End file.
